


Be More Romantic

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Flowers, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian wants Mickey to be more romantic, M/M, Romance, Sad Ian, Sad Mickey, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian wants Mickey to be more romantic.





	Be More Romantic

Ian and Mickey had been living with each other for a while now, living a normal domestic life together.  
The pair had been with each other for so many years now that neither one really believed it, they just loved each other so much.

However, Ian had always wished Mickey would be more romantic. 

The two were watching a show in their living room together, eating dinner and just relaxing when Mickey realized Ian seemed a little distracted and not by the TV.   
Mickey picked the remote off and muted the TV, “hey man, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing” Ian mumbled as he shook his head and put more food in his mouth, obviously trying to avoid conversation.  
Mickey knew Ian better than that, he raised a brow and put his plate down, “talk to me.” 

Ian got up to put his plate in the kitchen, again trying to avoid conversation but that didn’t stop Mickey from getting off the couch and following him.  
“Come on, what’s wrong?” Mickey was growing more and more concerned, over time Mickey couldn’t help but still get this sick feeling in his stomach when anything seemed off, he didn’t ever want to feel the pain of losing Ian ever again.

Ian saw the look in Mickeys eyes growing wider and his pupils growing entirely way too dark, “Mick, it’s nothing like that” Ian reading his lovers face all too well.  
“What am I supposed to think? You’ve been pretty distracted all day, and I don’t know what you could be thinking about.   
“It’s just going to start a fight” Ian sighed, as he started washing his plate, again trying to avoid the conversation.  
Mickey put his hands up “No fight, promise.”  
Ian turned to Mickey and rolled his eyes, “I’ll just get over it, I always do.”  
“Whoa, what do you mean always?” Mickey looked surprised, “now you have to tell me.” 

Ian tried to leave the kitchen but Mickey blocked the doorway, “come on Ian.”  
Ian looked Mickey up and down, “it’s stupid Mick.”  
“Obviously not if it always bothers you” Mickey emphasized on the word “always.”  
Ian shuffled around awkwardly before responding, “it’s just, why aren’t we more romantic?”  
Mickey was thoroughly confused “romantic?”  
“Yeah, like why aren’t we into the stuff other couples are into? 

Mickey felt pretty taken aback by this conversation; it really wasn’t what he was expecting.   
“Like what?” Mickey looked at Ian wearing nothing but pure confusion on his face.   
“I don’t know, like flowers and cute things” Ian just shrugged; he was really prepared to have this conversation.   
Mickey just nodded and moved out of Ians way.

“I have to go help Lip with something, I’ll be back in a few hours” Ian kissed Mickey and left the house the two shared together, leaving Mickey alone with his thoughts.

Mickey didn’t know the first thing about being romantic, Ian and him normally connected on deeper levels that cutesy gimmicks but if that’s what Ian wanted he was going to give it to him.  
At first Mickey was going to call Debbie up for advice but considering she was Ians little sister, he thought that might be odd so google it is. 

Mickey was trying to find things online to do for Ian but nothing spoke to him.   
“Fuck” Mickey stood up and grabbed his car keys, heading to the store Mickey had his stomach in knots.  
“What if I totally fail at this shit?” Mickey thought to himself before entering the store. 

Mickey stood in front of the flowers for a long time before deciding on a few different ones and putting them in the cart, moving on to the food Mickey had always heard that chocolate covered strawberries was “romantic” so he got some strawberries and chocolate to melt. 

Mickey still wasn’t satisfied, so he grabbed a bath bomb “is this too girly?” he thought to himself before shrugging and putting it in the cart.

Eventually Mickey left the store with a little more than expected, but he wanted Ian to feel loved and special and if this is what it took Mickey wasn’t going to complain.  
When he got home he checked his phone for the time and saw a text from Ian.

“Coming home in about 30.”

“Fuck” Mickey said out loud as he started rushing to get things into their places.  
Mickey set a bouquet of flowers on the coffee table, and used the other bouquets to spread around the house, he’d seen that in a movie once or twice.

Mickey was in the middle of tying a balloon to a chair when he heard the front door shut, beads of sweat tricking down his neck were the only thing keeping him from looking calm and collected.

Ian started laughing “Mick?”

Mickey peeked his head out from the kitchen, “oh hey, you’re home” obviously not the best actor but he tried.   
Ian was looking around the room, but not saying anything.  
Mickey felt the feeling he had earlier come back in his stomach and he wanted to throw up, “you don’t like it? Too far?”

Ian looked surprised, “what?”  
“You don’t like it do you?”

Ian practically lunged at Mickey, “I love it, you’re so crazy” kissing Mickey in between words and smiling.

“I just want you to know I love you” Mickey said awkwardly, as he kissed Ian back.

“I know you love me Mick” Ian smiled as he pulled back to look Mickey in the eyes, “I love you so much.” 

Mickey smiled as Ian broke away and walked around their house seeming genuinely blown away.  
“I rented the notebook too” Mickey cleared his throat.

“Wow, you love me... a lot” Ian laughed as he walked over to Mickey, putting one hand on his lovers neck and one in his hair, kissing him and letting him know how much everything was appreciated. 

When the two came up for air their lips were red and chapped, but they didn’t care they just loved each other that much.


End file.
